Nightmare Festival
Nightmare Festival is a 2.5D fighting video game created by Team Clarent Project that serves as the sequel to the visual novel game Lilim. It is available for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and the PC. It is also the fifth fighting game created by Team Clarent Project and the third time one of their franchises has a fighting game in the series. The story of Nightmare Festival takes place a long time after the events of Lilim occurred. The protagonists Nate Edwards and Violet are currently living in Duskport City where strange occurrences are starting to happen during the nighttime. Upon further investigating, Nate and Violet discover that something sinister is about to happen to the city. Nightmare Festival will feature 14 playable characters to choose from, 4 of those characters (Nate, Violet, Tristan Newbury and Ninus) debuted in visual novel prequel Lilim, though ClarentBloodArthur has confirmed that more new characters may be playable and added to the roster in the future. There will be 12 stages to select from in the game. Prologue Duskport, a city that lies on the western coast of the United States of America. Originally called New Saltburn by the people who founded this city, Duskport has been for many hundreds of decades a hotbed for demon activity, the presence of the supernatural threatens to dominate the city, prevented only by the Holy Executor Organization. For a long time, it appeared that there would've been no change in site for the city, until now. A huge spike of unknown demon essence has completely covered the town, causing an evil supernatural phenomenom to occur in Duskport, the likes of which has never been experienced before. This aura begins to turn many a demon to go into a killing frenzy, with a few managing to remain in control, and thus chaos begins to ensue. While investigating the strange demonic force enveloping Duskport, the Incubus known as Nate Edwards stumbles upon an artifact of Sumerian origin that appears to be connected to the phenomenom that is going on. The event known as the Nightmare Festival has begun. Game Modes Here is the list of game modes to choose from when you are playing Nightmare Festival. STORY - In this mode, much of the story and plot of Nightmare Festival is revealed. There a many Scenario Tales for you to choose from as you view and play through this mode. *'Nightmare Festival' - A mode where you traverse through the story of Nightmare Festival. It is vital that you play through Arcade mode with all the characters before you enter this Scenario Tale. *'Nightmare Festival: The Demon Tablet' - An anime styled cinematic story split into 4 episodes. This details the events before the beginning of Nightmare Festival which focuses on the artifact, the Idimmu Tablet, and how it eventually ends into the hands of Nate in Duskport. *'The Demon Girl with Violet Eyes' - An abridged version of the events that occurred in Lilim. ARCADE - Where you select a playable character and traverse your way through numerous opponents before facing the boss of the chosen character. VERSUS - Fight freely against the opponent with another player or the CPU. Also, the opportunity to face players from across the world online is also available in Versus mode. TIME ATTACK - A mode with similar conditions to Arcade, but this time you are racing against the clock. DIMTU OF SURVIVAL - A survival mode where you go through a gauntlet of opponents until the health of your selected character is completely depleted. The amount of opponents and the height of the Dimtu depends on the difficulty level you choose, as listed below. *'Lame' - Fighting your way through 10 oppenents. *'Easy' - Fighting through 15 opponents. *'Normal' - Fighting through 20 opponents. *'Hard' - Fighting through 30 opponents. *'Chaos' - Fighting your way through 45 opponents. *'Nightmare' - Fighting your way through 55 opponents. CHALLENGE - A mode where a series of trials that can be completed after the conditions needed to finish them are met. TRAINING - In Training, you can select to choose two options: Free Training and Trial Training. Free Training is where you can freely play as any character and test out their movelist and how you can execute them in a way that you can dish out more punishment to your opponents as you start using combo attacks. Trial Training is where you can practice with your chosen character every skill and combo that the character is capable of doing. TUTORIAL - Here you can learn the basics on how to play Nightmare Festival, a simple step in playing the game to its fullest. The character Tristan Newbury is the one who teaches you in this mode. BIBLIOTHECA - An encyclopedia mode where you can learn about the characters and other things in the world of Nightmare Festival. GALLERY - A mode where you can view the artwork, CG scenes, sound effects, voice samples and the soundtrack of Nightmare Festival. OPTIONS - Here you change the screen, sound and game settings of Nightmare Festival, as well as being able to save/load your progress. Gameplay Nightmare Festival's gameplay, though familiar in a way, is a little different compared to the other figting games made by Team Clarent Project. Instead of the usual 5 attack type button commands, there are 6 attack button commands: Light Punch, Middle Punch,' Heavy Punch', Light Kick, Middle Kick and Heavy Kick. All playable characters possess a number of Unique Moves and Special Moves, that can be executed using the required command to do them, you can see how to pull them off when you view your chosen character's movelist. All playable characters can enter a boost mode called Nightmare Instigate which the character's attack and defense double than what they normally are for a period of time. Also, each playable character posses a super move called Deadly Force and an ultimate move called Monster Kill that deals 3/4 of damage to a character's health bar, there are some characters (such as Nate and Anzillu) that have more than one Monster Kill variation. Playable Characters There are 14 playable characters for you to choose from in Nightmare Festival, each one involved in the hell that is about to be unleashed in the story. Initial Roster Additional DLC Stages In Nightmare Festival, there are 14 stages (plus one more stage via DLC) for you to choose from and fight in after selecting your playable character. Soundtrack The soundtrack for Nightmare Festival. You can also listen to them in the music section of the video game's Gallery Mode. '---NIGHTMARE FESTIVAL SOUNDTRACK LIST---' Trivia *Though Nightmare Festival is a fighting game involving the supernatural like Capcom's Darkstalkers (Vampire in Japan) series and French Bread's Under Night In-Birth, it also borrows a few things from western TV shows involving demons and monsters, such as the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series made by Joss Whedon. *The character Wendy Celestia is meant to be based on Buffy Summer, the titular character of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, though ClarentBloodArthur also decided to add in the 'warrior of the church' theme into her character. * The character Drake Hunter is based on the heroic, highschool shounen type characters from certain video games and manga series. However, ClarentBloodArthur intentionally gave him a personality that would try to have the audience utterly hate him even though he's meant to be a supporting protagonist. *The first and family names of the character Kaoru Takuma were taken from very infamous Japanese serial killers that received the death penalty and were eventually hanged. *''Nightmare Festival'' is the game that marks the official debut of Tristan Newbury's wife, Augusta, who was mentioned in the previous game, Lilim and the crossover Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds. Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:ClarentBloodArthur Games Category:Original Category:Original Games Category:Original Sequel Category:Original characters Category:Original Series Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural Category:Games Category:Video Games